


Magical Being

by royaltyjunk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyjunk/pseuds/royaltyjunk
Summary: [Mod!AU] They had always kept their relationship close to their hearts, even after six years of knowing each other and five years of being together. It had always been them before there had been a world to worry about, other people to talk about. It had always just been… them, over all those years.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Magical Being

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Ideas: Love how it’s taken me a literal year to write a piece for one of my FE16 OTPs. Do people even use “OTP” nowadays? Whatever fandom is wack at this point do whatever you want we’re all just here for a good time anyways  
> This was written for me because I need some happy fluffy vibes but also I wanted to make like a mundane kind of fic because that is all my life has been since quarantine and then somehow some sadness got in? This is like the writer’s version of “whoops my hand slipped” so just. Take it

They had always kept their relationship close to their hearts, even after six years of knowing each other and five years of being together. It had always been them before there had been a world to worry about, other people to talk about. It had always just been… them, over all those years.

In those years, so much had changed. She had dyed her hair pastel green and begun studying at Fhirdiad State University to become a teacher, while he had both gone into competitive fencing and then promptly dropped out of competitive fencing—not to mention that she had moved in with Felix in Fhirdiad practically unannounced.

In those years, so much had changed, but not them or their relationship.

“You’re sure you can’t make it to the piste today?”

Byleth finally looked up from the pile of papers in front of her, pulling her glasses off of her nose and meeting Felix’s inquisitive eyes. “Yes, I’m sure.” With that said, she turned her attention back down to her work and forced back a sigh upon being reminded of how much more she had to do. “Go fence some of the instructors if you really want to go. We can spar tomorrow instead.”

“None of them are any good,” he huffed, and then sighed. “Here. I’ll go grocery shopping, since it seems like you have your hands full. What do we need?”

“I think we’re also out of onions and potatoes. Other than that, just check the fridge.”

“Alright.” His hand rested on her shoulder, and she raised her hand up to pat it. “Don’t work yourself to death, alright?”

“I’ll try my best.”

Felix scoffed and leaned down to kiss her temple. Byleth couldn’t help the smile that bloomed across her lips like a flower blossoming in the springtime sun. “You’re ridiculous. I’m going now.”

When she hummed, he left the study and shut the door behind him. Byleth put her glasses back on and got back to work. In the distance, she heard Felix open the fridge. After a few minutes and a few anxious beeps from the fridge, urging him to close its doors, Felix seemed to be finished examining its contents. He was out of the door within seconds, his keys jingling.

Byleth turned back to the paper in front of her, red pen poised to circle mistakes and write out better solutions. She tapped the pen against her forehead as she forged ahead, trudging through an essay she was more than certain she had already read earlier this morning.

When she lowered the pen to the paper, ready to write, a tabby paw darted out and batted at it, making her pen leave a streak of red for no purpose. She turned and glared at her cat, settled on top of her pile of unread papers.

“Moralta,” she scolded. Her cat looked back at her innocently, instead leaning forward to nudge at her hand and purring happily when she obliged him and petted him. “There. Are you happy?”

As if he could understand her, he cooed happily and then curled up around himself, his nose tucked under his paw. Byleth smiled at the sight, and reached over to scratch him behind his ears—right where he liked it. He really was adorable sometimes.

But then there was the matter of this ugly and, frankly, intrusive red mark. Moralta had batted it so that it would take up the whole margin where she had intended to write her critiques. Reaching over to her box of writing utensils, she began searching, but to no avail. Where had her white out gone—?

Oh. That was right. She had lent it to Felix last week, hadn’t she? With an aggravated sigh, she took off her glasses and got out of her seat. Making her way out of the study where her desk was, she went to the master bedroom where his desk was.

She didn’t often invade his desk. In fact, neither of them often rummaged through the other’s desk. They were both people of their own privacy. They shared things when they needed to be shared, and didn’t share things when they didn’t need to be shared. That went for physical, material possessions, as well as personal experiences.

The real thing that mattered was that they even had someone that they could even be open to, that they could speak their mind with.

And of course, because this was Felix’s desk, so she didn’t know her way around it. Still, he must have put her white-out around here somewhere. She had just lent it to him last week, where in the world had he—

Her hand came to a screeching halt. So did her mind.

Oh, shit.

There was a small box, black and velvet, tucked neatly into the corner of one of his usually cluttered and messy desk drawers. She wasn’t an idiot. She knew that size, knew that shape, knew that neatness.

They had talked about the future before—on multiple occasions, really. They were not people to shy away from what they wanted, by any means. “Are you happy,” she had once asked, curled up in his arms with their bodies bared to one another, “with what you have right now?”

There hadn’t been an ounce of hesitation in his voice when he had responded.

And maybe all this time, she had been too dense to catch onto the hidden subtext behind those answers. But now it was not subtext. It was pure, unfiltered, raw text—right here, in front of her eyes.

Carefully, she held the box down by its lower compartment and opened the lid. When she saw the emerald ring inside, glimmering and glittering away without a care in the world, her breath was stripped away. It was beautiful. So, so beautiful. It was like gazing at Sirius and seeing its brightness for the first time in the backyard of her and her father’s house, like seeing a portrait of her mother for the first time and being mesmerized by the way her emerald hair grew and tangled the same way the stems and leaves of her favorite string bean plant did, like coming across that patch of ivy growing along the side of her house and being mesmerized with the vibrancy of it all instead of the annoyance that she normally would have felt.

Her hands trembled as she shut the ring box and closed the desk drawer. There was worry and trepidation, but more than anything? There was hope and excitement and joy and anticipation and everything she could have ever asked for from a life with Felix Hugo Fraldarius.

~ / . / . / ~

**Claude v. R.**

hey so  
realistically  
what is the best way to react to accidentally finding an engagement ring in your boyfriend’s desk drawer  
**[4:09 PM]**

WHAT THE FUCK  
TEACH  
WE’RE NOT READY FOR THAT YET  
TELL FELIX TO AT LEAST GO THROUGH US FIRST  
**[4:12 PM]**

who’s us in this situation  
also i’d say we’re ready for that  
**[4:13 PM]**

okay cute but  
um US?? HELLO  
DOROTHEA SYLVAIN DIMITRI EDELGARD AND THE REST OF US???  
**[4:14 PM]**

you want my boyfriend to run his proposal by everyone in his graduating class  
**[4:14 PM]**

YEAH I DO  
**[4:14 PM]**

well that’s not going to happen  
i can’t really let him know that i found the ring can i  
**[4:15 PM]**

oh right  
HA HA I FORGOT  
**[4:15 PM]**

~ / . / . / ~

When she stepped out of her sociology classroom, Felix was already waiting outside. The hall was blissfully empty, and she had been the last one out of the classroom. She moved instinctively, without thinking.

“Byleth—oof.” His arms came up around her waist as soon as she threw herself at him, holding her tight. “What are you doing?”

“I missed you,” was all she said.

He scoffed slightly, but hugged her back after a moment of hesitation. “It’s only been five hours since you last saw me.”

“So? I still missed you.”

At that, Felix seemed to concede; he leaned down to kiss her forehead and then grunted. “Come on. They’re going to get whiny if we’re late.”

“I know,” Byleth murmured, but didn’t let go of him—just pressed a kiss between his collarbones and rested her forehead against his neck. Him being here, at her school and likely future workplace, with a bag full of cat food and two gym bags full of fencing quipment, simply reminded her of the future he was planning on asking her to share with him.

And he knew her all too well, because he stayed there with her arms around him and didn’t move. He let her lean against him, taking in his presence, and stroked her back soothingly. “Hey. You alright?”

Byleth smiled at that question, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. “I’m okay,” she whispered. “Just… stressed, I suppose.”

“Just point me in the direction, and I’ll cut down the brat who’s annoying you.”

Laughing, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips, her fingers brushing over the nape of his neck. He was so charming sometimes. He had his own way of showing affection, and really… how could she explain it? She just loved it.

She loved him.

“I’m alright, Felix… I promise.” Felix rubbed her back and kept an arm around her waist, even when she let go of him. “Come on. They’re definitely yowling by now.”

She took her bag of equipment; then, she led him out of the social sciences’ hall and across the quad, tugging him along a familiar path for the both of them—towards the admittedly impressive exercise buildings, where the piste awaited them.

But there was something else to tend to first. On the other side of the building, hidden all the way behind the impressive line of bushes on the edge of campus, were a family of strays. The first time Felix and Byleth had seen them… well. They both were taken. But Moralta and Zoltan would have thrown a fit at having more cats in the house, and the strays seemed well-off. When Byleth reported them to the administration, they had completely disregarded her comments. And how could she bring in rescuers if the campus refused their presence?

All she and Felix could do was bring them food. It wasn’t exactly something they weren’t experienced with, after all. And so, that was what they did the next week. They sought out the little family with a bag full of cat food. Ever since then, they had been keeping up this weekly routine.

“Where’s Astra?” Felix was asking. Byleth started and knelt down beside him to greet the kittens. “Oh, there you are. Come on, come get your food.”

The aforementioned kitten mewed and crawled forward to where Felix was holding out the bag of cat food for them. Byleth watched Felix with a soft smile, and as Astra crawled forward to eat, Felix glanced up and blinked.

“What?”

“Oh… nothing.”

He scowled. “I can tell you were thinking something.”

She laughed and sighed. “No. It’s just… I was thinking about the cats we used to feed at the monastery.”

At that, Felix’s face seemed to soften. “I wonder how those guys are doing,” he murmured, petting another kitten’s—Grounder’s—head.

“I’m sure another pair of students is sneaking out food for them.” And even though Felix snorted, she could see that he knew she was right.

After she and Felix had begun feeding the innumerous amounts of stray cats on campus, rumors of their exploits travelled wide and far—even to other campuses. Even though Felix had graduated last year, she was more than certain there were some students out there feeding those strays. Even if President Rhea had tried to stop them, and Assistant Dean Seteth had tried to eliminate the problem of strays as much as he could, they were still there. And inevitably, someone was going to feed them again, if it wasn’t Byleth and Felix themselves.

Felix stood up then, and when Byleth glanced she could see that the bag of cat food was empty. Smiling, she reached out and gave each of the kittens and cats a soothing pet before she stood up. “Ready to go?”

“More than ready,” he grunted, but bent down to bid all of them farewell. “Stay behaved until next week, okay?” When he got a chorus of shrill meows as his response, Felix smiled and stood up—satisfied. He glanced over at Byleth and, in a rare display of public affection, pecked her lips.

The reason for it became clear to her as soon as they got onto the piste.

“I had two cups of coffee before this. Prepare to go down, Eisner.”

How like Felix. She just smiled and lunged.

~ / . / . / ~

**Edelgard v. H.**

I’m out of town for that week, unfortunately.  
But you’re more than welcome to stay in my apartment, if you’d like.  
Although I doubt that would make for a good vacation.  
**[11:21 PM]**

that’s fine  
i mean i’m not really looking for anything super romantic or vacation-y  
y’know  
**[11:23 PM]**

Still…  
**[11:24 PM]**  
Have you tried asking Bernadetta?  
She lives in Varley right now, with her mother, but I hear she has a family home in Enbarr that she’s been renting out for a few years now.  
It’s right by Archer’s Point.  
**[11:25 PM]**

oh  
i’ll talk to her then  
thanks  
**[11:26 PM]**

I’m glad I could be of help.  
Take care.  
**[11:27 PM]**

~ / . / . / ~

“You know,” Dorothea started, watching Byleth fold up a summer dress and tuck it into her suitcase, “usually, the honeymoon is **after** the wedding.”

“It’s not a honeymoon,” Byleth replied. “It’s not even that far away. Archer’s Point is only four hours by plane.”

“That is far away, By. I only had to fly two hours to get here from Garreg Mach. And why now?”

“...It’s coming up on ten years now.”

And Byleth saw the realization fill Dorothea’s eyes. “I—”

“It’s okay. I… I don’t think he’s realized either. I wanted to get him away for a little bit… and give him some time alone.”

But she knew Felix. He must have noticed how Dimitri had left work early today even though he almost always worked overtime, how Sylvain hadn’t flirted with the florist while ordering a dozen gladiolus when he normally only ordered six roses for a date night, how Ingrid had begun wearing that necklace again that Glenn had bought her just days before the Tragedy, how Dedue had been gone from work for the last two days, how Gilbert had begun to withdraw from Annette and his family again—as he was prone to do when it came to this time of year.

With a sigh, Byleth turned back towards her closet and pulled out a pair of barely-worn high heels. “He’ll be okay,” she murmured softly, tucking it into the corner of her suitcase. “We’re all worried, I know. But…” She pursed her lips. “I’ll do my best. He’ll be okay. I promise. You can trust me to look after him.”

Dorothea smiled. “None of us would ever doubt your ability to look after him.”

At that, Byleth smiled back with a soft sigh. “That’s reassuring to know.”

The sound of a car door slamming drew her attention away from her suitcase and out the window, towards the driveway. A familiar white car was parked there, and she managed to catch a glance of Sylvain as he made his way up towards their front door.

“Aw, come on, Felix. You don’t mean that, do you?” Sylvain’s voice was slightly muffled, but as the front door unlocked she heard them grow louder and louder.

“Of course I do, you idiot,” Felix snapped back as the door creaked open. Footsteps echoed through the hallways, and Felix shouldered his way into the bedroom; when he looked up, he started at the two women before he grunted and rounded the bed to his side. “Hey. Sorry, I let Sylvain in for a little bit. We’ll be gone soon.”

“Don’t worry. Are you going to pack tonight?”

“After I get back from the gym.”

“Okay. Don’t procrastinate.”

At that, Felix snorted and hoisted his gym bag over his shoulder. “Have you ever known me to procrastinate? I’ll be back by seven. I’m eating out with Sylvain, Ingrid, and the boar.”

Worry knitted Byleth’s heart into knots, so much so that she felt as though she couldn’t even breathe through it, constricting around her windpipe. She forced the feeling down and smiled up at Felix. “Okay.” When he turned to leave, she huffed slightly. “Felix.”

He glanced over at her, blinking for a moment before he sighed and leaned over to kiss her on the lips chastely. “I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry.”

But they both knew she wouldn’t be able to do that just because Felix had told her to. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and then left the room without so much as a glance back. Dorothea cast Byleth a sympathetic look, and turned back towards the open closet.

“...Do you need another dress?” she asked in a soft voice. Byleth tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and sighed softly before she glanced up.

“Hand me the ice blue one,” Byleth said with a smile, extending her hand to take the hanger when Dorothea handed it over to her. As she removed the dress from the hanger and began to remove it, she heard the front door shut and lock. She finally let the sigh she had been holding back erupt from her lips.

“I—oh, hi! Hello!” And at that, Byleth had to laugh because Dorothea’s voice had risen several pitches in the span of two seconds. When she glanced over, she could see Zoltan laying on his back—purring contentedly as Dorothea rubbed his stomach and his chest. “Hello, hello… are you taking them with you as well?”

“Yeah. Felix would worry about them too much if we didn’t. And besides, they’ve travelled with us before.”

“You know, if you guys hadn’t adopted cats, I never would have known Felix to be a cat person.”

“You wouldn’t have known Felix to be an anything kind of person. Aside from fencing, of course.”

Dorothea hummed and reached forward to pet Zoltan’s face, laughing when Moralta darted out of nowhere and scrambled up her arms until he was perched on Dorothea’s shoulder. “That is true. He never used to care about anything except for fencing. Throughout university… even now, huh?”

“I heard it was even worse in high school.” Byleth stepped over Zoltan, still laying on his back in front of the closet, and looked through her collection of coats. Looking them all over, she picked out a peacoat and a thin windbreaker. “Is Archer’s Point cold during this time of year?”

She turned to show Dorothea the two coats she had picked out, and Dorothea pointed to the windbreaker. “That one. Your Faerghus oceans are extremely weird. The water is all cold… it makes the beaches cold.”

“You guys have warm oceans?”

“Of course we do! Isn’t that the point of a beach?”

Byleth laughed and turned to hang her peacoat back up. “I suppose so.”

As she folded up her windbreaker and tucked it into her suitcase, she saw Felix and Sylvain, pulling out of their driveway. She didn’t know why her heart hurt so much, seeing him sitting in the passenger’s seat of that car as they drove past rows of sprouting emerald-green leaves and blossoming roses she had so carefully tended to.

~ / . / . / ~

**Dad**

Hey kiddo  
You’re doing okay?  
**[5:58 AM]**

yeah  
worried about felix though  
**[7:09 AM]**

Do I need to hunt him down?  
**[7:10 AM]**

no dad it’s not like that  
it’s just  
stuff  
**[7:12 AM]**

Your old man’s lived through a lot of his own stuff  
**[7:12 AM]**

i know  
i guess i forgot to tell you but i’m going on vacation with him tomorrow  
can you make it to the pub tonight?  
**[7:15 AM]**

Of course I can  
**[7:15 AM]**  
I’ll see you tonight, then?  
**[7:16 AM]**

yeah  
thanks dad  
**[7:20 AM]**

~ / . / . / ~

Three days into their vacation, Byleth woke up to an empty bed. Moralta was curled up beside her head. When she rolled to the right, trying to hold tight to Felix, she was met with warm blankets and a sunken-in mattress. Her eyes fluttered open. Zoltan was curled up at her feet.

And then she remembered the date.

Today was the tenth anniversary of the Tragedy of Duscur. A decade ago, and even though it was listed legally as a solved accident thanks to Dimitri’s efforts a year ago, the impacts and consequences weighed heavily on everyone’s psyche.

With that realization, Byleth sat straight up. Wrapping their blankets around her, she slipped out of bed. “Felix?” she called as she walked down the hallway, searching for him.

But the house showed no sign of disturbance from how they had left it last night. Even Felix’s coat was still there, draped on the coat hanger underneath Byleth’s jacket. The only thing that seemed amiss was Felix’s boots, gone from where they had been resting beside Byleth’s sandals at the house entrance.

When she turned around, about to head into the bedroom to get her phone so she could call him, she let out a sigh of relief. He was sitting on the back porch, his hair untied and his feet resting on the stairs beneath him. His elbows rested on his knees as he stared out at the beach, a line of smoke trailing from his lips into the sky. He was smoking again—a habit he’d picked up in his teenage years while trying to find every way to rebel against his father. Somehow, he had managed to tear himself away from smoking before it became destructive. Still, he kept a pack in his nightstand for rare occasions, when the urge became too much to resist.

Now certainly seemed like one of those times.

Byleth slid open the porch door and closed it behind her. Felix didn’t say anything—just sat up a little straighter. She didn’t scold him for smoking, like she usually did. Instead, she just took a seat beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I thought you don’t like it when I smoke.”

“I don’t.”

Felix managed to crack a smile before his lips settled into a tight-lipped frown—staring out over the ocean. He took a puff and then turned his gaze to watch the smoke drift into the cloudy sky. Byleth watched his profile, her hand reaching out to envelop his free one and her thumb stroking his knuckles soothingly. “...I don’t know,” he murmured after a long pause. “It’s… strange. I always said that I would bear the pain, but I would never wallow in it. And yet… the pain becomes too much around this time of year.”

“I don’t think that’s a bad thing,” Byleth said after a moment. “We all need moments of weakness… no matter how strong we think we are, we all need to let our guard down. You especially.” Her hand slid away from his hand and towards his cheek, turning his face towards her. “You’ve kept it in for so long.”

“I…” Felix started, and then swallowed harshly. “I don’t want to become like the boar.”

“You won’t,” she murmured. “Dimitri… he’s…”

“He’s breaking himself, stringing these gravestones around his neck even after it’s all finished.” Felix’s voice was soft as he took another drag from his cigarette. “And I want to tell him to stop sometimes, but when days like these come around… I can’t.”

“Hey.” Byleth’s tone was gently forceful as she pinched his cheek. “Listen to me. ...You’re not going to become like him. You’re Felix Hugo Fraldarius. You’re strong, but… you’re only human. You’ve been bearing this pain for so long, and you’ll keep bearing it until the day you die. It won’t hurt to be open. Not with me, at least.”

And Byleth just watched as Felix stared up at her, cigarette almost slipping out of his lips as he took in everything she had just said. She smiled and stroked his cheekbone soothingly.

“Just… know that I’ll be right here. No matter what happens. Yeah?”

And for the first time, she saw tears welling up in Felix’s eyes. Smiling, she pulled his head forward and cradled it against her chest—pulling the cigarette from his lips so it didn’t burn her chest and pressing it into his hands. She held him, despite the unpleasant smell of smoke wafting around her and clutching onto both of them like tendrils of emerald ivy.

Felix nestled his head against her neck and swallowed harshly. Byleth smiled and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll be right here. No matter what.”

Because all these years he had never had someone like that for him, had never had someone who stood by him and loved him all the same. His mother was gone, his brother was gone, his uncle lived five hours ago, and his father…

There was only one word that could describe the relationship between Felix and his father, and it certainly wasn’t affectionate.

“Fuck, Byleth,” he whispered, “Look at what you’ve—you’ve done to me.”

At that, she smiled and stroked his hair. “If you want me to stop, just say the word.”

“...Keep going.” His arms came to wrap around her waist, holding her tight. “Please. Keep going. I need—” and then he cut himself off, and Byleth couldn’t help wondering what he was going to say. That he needed her? That he needed her presence? That he needed this, this reminder of life and love?

“I’m here,” Byleth whispered. “You’ve been so shut off for all these years… but it’s okay to let it all out. No one’s here to hear it except for me. You’ll be okay… I’m here.”

Felix clung to her, his arms trembling and faltering like the smoke he had blown out of his mouth only minutes ago. His chest shuddered with each breath he took. “...I’m sorry,” he finally whispered. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

Shaking her head, she turned to kiss his temple and his forehead when he lifted his head from her chest. “Don’t be,” she whispered with a smile when she met his eyes—red and damp with tears. “I know I joke about you needing to apologize, but… now’s not one of the times. I promise you, Felix.”

At that, Felix scoffed and smiled. Byleth cupped his wet cheeks, brushing away his tears. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Really… thank you.”

“I love you. There’s no need to thank me, Felix.” She scrunched her face when she leaned forward and the heavy smell of smoke hit her nostrils. “I would kiss you, but you’ve been smoking.” With a smile, Byleth stood up and unwrapped the blanket from around her shoulders, instead draping it around his. “Come back in once you’re done, won’t you?” It was about time for him to think alone, even for a moment.

Felix hummed in acknowledgement and pulled the blanket tight around him as he took a shaky drag from his cigarette. Byleth carded her fingers through his hair and kissed his temple before leaving him out on the porch and slipping back into the house. She made sure to shut the door before Zoltan and Moralta could get out; as much as he loved their presence, Felix hated it when they were nearby while he was smoking. He got too worried about their health to really enjoy it—and he didn’t even really enjoy smoking in the first place.

She made the bed and smiled when Moralta leapt onto it and curled up right on top of Felix’s pillow, on top of the little dent that showed where Felix’s head had been resting. Zoltan, instead, sat on the window seat and stared outside, his tabby tail swishing. Byleth rested beside him, watching with a smile and stroking his fur gently. He purred softly and latched his paws around her hand, licking at her finger.

“He’ll be okay,” she murmured softly, watching Zoltan. “He’ll be okay.”

And then, like magic, she heard the porch door slide open. The two cats’ ears perked up, but they didn’t move. Instead, Zoltan turned his gaze to her—as if asking if she was going to go to him. Smiling, Byleth leaned over to kiss him on the forehead before she left the room.

Felix glanced up at the sound of footsteps, in the middle of tossing away his used cigarette butt into the trash can. “Hey,” he murmured softly.

She didn’t say anything—just walked forward and cupped his cheeks in hers, staring up at him. He smiled and rested his hands on her hips, nestling his forehead against hers.

“...Kiss me?” he asked in a strangely timid and soft voice.

His lips still tasted of ash and his mouth still smelled of smoke. She pressed herself closer to him and drew him in, hoping that the smell—acrid and singed—would burn away the nightmares that had imprinted themselves into his mind.

~ / . / . / ~

**Dimitri B.**

i want to marry him  
**[9:21 AM]**

That’s really heart-warming to hear, Byleth. It really is.  
Felix has been searching for someone like you all his life, whether he knows that or not.  
I’m just so glad you two found each other.  
**[9:24 AM]**

yeah  
thanks Dimitri  
it’s weird I guess  
**[9:28 AM]**  
I’ve never felt this way for someone before  
I never used to think about marriage or whatever  
but for once I’m excited about it  
I really do want to marry him  
**[9:29 AM]**  
and Dimitri?  
don’t blame yourself  
it’s okay  
we all love you  
**[9:31 AM]**

Thank you, Byleth.  
Thank you.  
**[9:32 AM]**

~ / . / . / ~

“Aren’t you hot?” she asked, glancing over at Felix. He was shutting the door behind them, keys in hand as he locked it. Dropping them into his coat pocket, he walked over to join her. When she offered her hand, he took it and squeezed it.

“I’ll be fine.”

Byleth looked at him dubiously. They both knew he had a propensity towards the cold and a… weakness towards the heat. He hated admitting weakness, but this was perhaps the one weakness he wasn’t opposed to people caring about.

At her knowing gaze, Felix rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine. Really. When you get cold and need my coat, don’t complain.” Saying that, he led her down the front porch and down the road that led towards the beach. Byleth just laughed and stayed close to him as they began walking.

There was a stream of people heading out of the trail that led to the beach, towards where they had surely parked their cars along the road. They both ignored any strange glances they got—surely because they thought it was much too late to walk on the beach now—and just continued down the trail lined with wildflowers and emerald stalks of overgrown grass towards the beach.

Once her feet hit sand, she let out a sigh. Felix looked at her knowingly, shaking his head. “You’re too excited about this,” he said with a smile. “It’s just a walk by the beach. What’s the big deal?”

“I’m just glad you’re feeling better,” she said softly, and watched the way Felix’s face was painted over with both an embarrassed and grateful expression.

“Oh… I…” he scratched the back of his neck and looked out towards the ocean. “Well, I have… you to thank for that.”

Byleth shook her head, leaning up to peck his cheek as she led him along the beach. “I was just doing what I wanted to do.” The waves ebbed and flowed, lapping at the sands just inches away from their feet. Felix kept his gaze on the sapphire water, lined with crystal highlights. Byleth just squeezed his hand reassuringly.

After a few moments, he squeezed back and turned his gaze back to her. “Still,” he murmured. “Thanks. For everything you’ve done.”

Gratitude was not something he expressed often. Byleth couldn’t help smiling widely at his words, although Felix didn’t seem to mind how elated he was. He just pulled her to keep on walking with him, and Byleth easily followed. They fell into step next to each other so easily, like it was magic—or just that they had known each other for so long, they knew what to expect from the other. Like a dance, or some kind.

Speaking of which…

Byleth glanced up at Felix with a soft smile on her lips, something that he didn’t miss. Meeting her gaze, he frowned, the lines on his forehead jumbling together like the text of one of those ancient magic spells. “What?”

Shaking her head, she let out an amused snort. “I was just thinking of how we’re going to have to dance together at Ingrid and Sylvain’s wedding.” They had both been chosen to be a part of the larger effort—Byleth as a bridesmaid, and Felix as a groomsman. Well, Byleth had been chosen. Felix’s participation could be more accurately described as… being roped in.

At her words, Felix let out an aggravated sigh that was oh-so-familiar to her. It was almost like music to her ears. “That idiot… I can’t believe he roped me into that. I told him I didn’t want to dance. Especially not in front of all of their guests.”

“Well, they ended up deciding that all the bridesmaids and groomsmen were going to dance. There was really no escape for you in the first place. Although you never were good at dancing,” Byleth commented with a faint smile. Felix scoffed.

“You say that like you weren’t stepping all over my feet during prom.”

“That was an exception.” His hand tightened around hers, making her look up at him. He was staring at her, an indiscernible look in his eyes. “What?”

“I still don’t know why you agreed to go to prom with me. You gave up your twentieth birthday to go to a high school prom. Doesn’t that seem… inconsequential? And a stupid way to celebrate? We weren’t even dating back then. And you flew two hours just to attend.”

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t have feelings for you back then,” she teased, and laughed at the way Felix’s eyes widened. “I’m being serious, Felix. And, well… I knew if I didn’t agree, you wouldn’t go to prom. And I wasn’t going to deny you one of the best experiences of your high school life. Plus, you flew two hours to ask me.”

Felix let out an aggravated sigh, shaking his head. “That’s so like you…”

“You say that like that’s a bad thing.”

He grunted and just squeezed her hand. Byleth laughed and leaned into his side, letting go of his hand to wrap her arms around his waist. After a moment, his arm came up around her shoulders and he held her closer. Her heart bloomed with warmth and happiness. She found herself relaxing into his touch.

“...I’m really glad you’re here with me,” she admitted in a low voice, glancing up at him. “I really am.”

Felix glanced down at her, a soft blush on his cheeks as he stared at her. “You can’t just…” he said, flushing bright red now. “I…” he cast his eyes out, staring over the horizon. “I’m glad you’re here with me too.” Even though his words were whispered and soft, she didn’t mind. It was all she could ever ask for.

She smiled and reached up to cup his cheek, turning his head towards her and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. It was soft and gentle and reassuring and the perfect reminder of everything she had, being here in his arms. Her hand drifted away from his cheek and instead went to rest on his neck, stroking the nape of his neck while her other hand pressed against his heart—as if demanding to hear it beat, demanding to know that he was real, demanding to know that he really was right here with her and that he was as alive as the little sprouts in their gardens, waiting to grow into emerald tangles.

One hand pulled away from where it was wrapped around her waist, and she could feel it slipping into his coat pocket. Her mind easily found the answer to why he was doing that, and let him pull away from her with a serious look on her face.

“Byleth.”

“You don’t have to get down on one knee, Felix. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Immediately, his face flushed a deep red and he fumbled with the ring box, his hand deep in his pocket—his serious demeanor completely forgotten. “How did you—”

At that, Byleth just smiled and cupped his cheeks with her hands. “I said yes, Felix. I’ll marry you. You don’t have to get down on one knee.”

Ever the prideful person, he scoffed and turned his face away. “I kind of have to, you know.”

“And why do you insist on getting down one knee?”

“Because—because it’s tradition.”

“...And? Traditions were made to be broken.”

“Because—” and then his face seemed to get even more red. Byleth hid a laugh behind her hand. She knew that he had surely written something to recite to her and that he had surely dreaded reciting aloud to her, but goddess, was he always so fun to tease.

“I want to hear you say it. Even if you’re not down on one knee. Say it all.”

Felix visibly and audibly swallowed. She stroked his cheeks soothingly before letting go of his face, smiling. Just… waiting. He never failed to impress, after all.

Clearing his throat, he looked at her before shaking his head. “I… where do I even start?” he asked softly. His voice started to even out, and his eyes lit with familiarity. “You know me.” The words came tumbling out of his mouth, practiced and memorized. “I won’t be the same. The Felix you hear about from the boar or Sylvain or Ingrid… I never thought I could go back to being like that. And even now, I know that I’ll never be able to go back to being that kid. But, you… I don’t know. You changed my life. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. I never thought someone could love me as much as you love me.”

Saying that, he wetted his lips and looked at her with such a soft and gentle look in his eyes that she could cry.

“You’re… you’re magical. I didn’t deserve you, but I have you. You came into my life like a spell and I’m so afraid you’ll leave me like one, too. So, I… I want you to stay, Byleth. I’ve never felt this way about someone before.” He took a deep breath and looked away. “Fuck. I need a cigarette.”

Byleth laughed and smiled reassuringly up at him, her fingers intertwining with his as she pushed back her tears. “You did great. I’ll buy you a pack on the way back.”

“...No. I don’t need one. All I need is you,” he blurted out, and then his eyes grew wide and he averted his gaze again, a soft red dusting his cheeks. “Well. I mean…”

“Just kiss me. I know what you want to say, Felix Hugo Fraldarius. I’ll marry you. Gladly.”

And Felix did. He kissed her so eagerly and so passionately, pouring out everything he couldn’t say into his actions because he never had been good with words except to tear others down with his sharp tongue. Byleth kissed him back with just as much eagerness and passion, carding her fingers through his hair and reciprocating it all back to him with as much reassurance as she could because she never had been good with words in general.

His fingers slid up her arms and her neck, cupping her cheeks as he drew back to look at her. His thumbs stroked her cheekbones, and he didn’t say anything—just watched her. Byleth smiled up at him, reaching her hands up to rest them over his. “I love you,” she whispered.

“...I love you too,” he murmured back, a slight smile on his lips. He kissed her again, lips lingering on hers before he grunted and drew away, shoving his hand into his coat pocket. Already, she missed his presence and his warmth. “Here. Give me your hand.”

And when he opened that black box, Byleth smiled at the sight of that emerald ring inside. He had called her magical, earlier. But who was the magical one, really? Him, or her?

In her eyes? It would always be him, with dexterous fingers and a determination to be as wild and free as tendrils of emerald ivy, growing faster than his eyes of amber could blink.


End file.
